The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me
by radiant.sunflower3
Summary: People are not promised the things they go after. It's all a risk; a huge gamble they are foolish enough to take. Not because it is promised, but because they believe in it. It's illogical, but with the classmates she has, she might as well join the bandwagon.
1. Chapter 1

No Copywrite infringement intended.

* * *

People are not promised the things they go after. It's all a risk; a huge gamble they are foolish enough to take. Not because it is promised, but because they believe in it. It's illogical, but with the classmates she has, she might as well join the bandwagon.

* * *

**The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me**

**Chapter One:**

**Random Act of Kindness**

* * *

"_Say what you need to say, say what you need to say," – Say; John Mayer_

* * *

In Book II of "Rhetoric", Aristotle defines kindness as "helpfulness towards someone in need, not in return for anything, nor for the advantage of the helper himself, but for that of the person helped". In a heroic society, this was a valued virtue; in order to be a hero, you had to be kind. Ironically, in a class full of hero prospects, none of them were particularly being _kind_ at the moment.

"You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'll die in the exams!"

Bakugou Katsuki was _the_ superior student. Born with a Quirk that could cause combustion with only the need of his sweat and hands, he not only had the power to be a Pro Hero but also the confidence and determination to be one as well. If only his personality wasn't as explosive as his Quirk, he would be a rather well-rounded fellow. But instead, he was an asshole – a bully, and his usual victim, Midoriya Izuku.

"Defenseless Izuku! The school's already crappy. You really wanna embarrass it more by failing so hard?"

Midoriya hung his head in shame and defeat at Bakugou's words, lying on the floor of the classroom looking utterly weak. Midoriya was the class' literally punching bag; he was nerdy, weak – and most importantly, Quirkless. Most of his ridicule came from his aspirations of wanting to be a hero without a Quirk, and most of the ridicule came from none other than Bakugou. And no matter how much harm or damage he caused to the weaker counterpart, no one in the class seemed _kind_ enough to stop it.

_Not even her._

"I swear, Midoriya is such a pain. He only brings this upon himself," A high, shrill voice taunted with a smile.

If there was a less talented girl version of Bakugou Katsuki, then it was most definitely Inoue Hoshi. She may not have had his spiky ash-blonde locks or narrowed crimson eyes – or even his impressive Quirk, but she surely had his cruel demeanor. She was your classic mean girl: a fake blonde and a bitch. To this day, Miu still didn't understand why she was her friend.

"Right, Miu?"

"Hn."

The soft sound was not what the brown-eyed blonde wanted to hear, and her face contorted in displeasure from it. Miu paid no mind to her though (which she did often in their friendship) and instead had her focus on the green-haired boy who sat miserably in the back of the class. Her face was emotionless to the sight before her.

Miu, like the rest of the class, didn't say or do much when it came to Midoriya's daily torment. She just watched in silence; mind made up a long time ago that it wasn't her place to do anything. She didn't want to be a hero, so why should she out of a class full of wannabe heroes do something? This was the argument she had with herself every day since entering Aldera Junior High. However, lately, it hasn't been sticking as well.

"Miu…Miu…MIU!" Hoshi screeched, pulling her raven-haired friend's attention back to her.

Miu blinked absently at the blonde for a moment; her soft, pink eyes confused at the sight of her angry friend. For the longest, neither said anything to the other, each party waiting for the other to speak first. Eventually, it was Hoshi.

"Why were you looking at him?" Hoshi asked in a demanding tone.

Miu blinked, her eyes glancing back to the boy before returning to her friend. In silence, she shrugged, her attention going back to the form their sensei had passed out to them. Hoshi rolled her eyes at her, turning her body straight ahead to the front of the classroom in frustration at her difficult friend. As Hoshi did this, Miu turned her gaze back to Midoriya.

In retrospect, it was really all his fault; if he just accepted his place in society then he wouldn't get bully as much as he did. He was Quirkless – it was impossible for him to be a hero. For someone who ranked well in the class during exams, he was surely dumb to have such aspirations. She couldn't understand nor would she try to. She wasn't going to give pity to someone who didn't deserve it.

_At least that's what she told herself._

"So, you guys wanna go to the mall today?" Hoshi asked with a flip of her hair. "There's this cute Uwabami dress there that I seriously wanna try on."

It was the end of the day for the students of Aldera Junior High and as per usual Hoshi had her band of followers gathered around her to decide their next plan of action.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Hochan!"

"I've definitely been wanting to go to the mall!"

"_We just went yesterday," _Miu thought to herself with an impassive expression.

Akiyama Hana and Honda Keiko were second-most annoying individuals compared to Hoshi. In fact, they were properly worse than the brunette who swears her hair is "naturally" blonde; at least Hoshi was her own person, those two just followed everything she said without a second thought. And yet, Miu was still their friend even though she still didn't understand why.

Maybe it was because they were the only ones who asked.

Unlike most of the students at Aldera who had practically grown up with each other, Miu was an outsider who had transferred mid-year during first year. No one knew a thing about her except for the fact that her family traveled out and even though being Japanese, this was her first time stepping foot in the country. It honestly surprised her how after her first day that the group even approached her.

At the time, Miu was thrilled; she had never lived anywhere long enough to genuinely make friends so the prospects of making some in her now permanent residence were tempting. But – after a while – the thrill slowly faded, and she was left to realize she had made friends with the worse types of girls. It was honestly loyalty that kept her there – with a small ounce of not being lonely again.

People do desperate things to avoid that empty achiness inside.

_Even be friends with people they didn't even like._

"So, mall then, great!" Hoshi announced. "Let's get going! But first, let's take selfie for surviving our first day of third year! Miu, let's use your phone since you got the newest upgrade."

"Right," Miu hummed, reaching into her bag for her phone. At fumbling around in it, she realized it wasn't there.

"I must have left in class," She frowned, looking back up at the irritated faces of her friends. "I'm sure it's just in my desk. I'll just run back up to class to get it. You guys can start heading to the mall."

"But we haven't taken our selfie yet!" Hoshi whined, stomping her feet on the ground.

Miu didn't give her a second glance. "We can just take it at the mall. I'll see you guys there."

Miu could feel the daggers being point at her by the fake blonde but she merely giggled to herself as reentered the school building. Though being their friend was becoming an annoyance, she took great pleasure getting under their skin when went against their plans and decision. Rebelling was something she was always good at – it being the partial reason why her family finally settled somewhere.

Class 1-C was nearly empty when Miu finally made it back to her desk. Retrieving her cellular device, she was nearly out the door when she heard a commotion towards the back.

"**I don't know what you think you're doin', Deku, but we're not done." **

It was none of her concern – none of her business, and yet, and instead of leaving out the class door, she just stood there and watched.

It was three of them – Bakugou and his two lackeys against Midoriya who stood alone. They taunted him and mocked, throwing his notebook around and taking verbal jabs at him for being delusional for wanting to be a hero. This was a normal scene for them, but Miu just couldn't find it in her to move her legs. They were stuck; a force something out of her control keeping them there. It was irritating – her mind giving orders and her body refusing to move.

She wasn't the person built for this – she didn't have the empathy or compassion to take that next step. She didn't even bat an eyelash as she witnessed Bakugou combust Midoriya's notebook and throw it out the window. It wasn't until he said what he said when he insinuated that Midoriya ends his life to get a Quirk, Miu took a step that she never thought she could take.

Miu's Quirk was something she never liked; its mere use caused her painful migraines which was why she barely used it. But it was during moments such as this when her emotions are practically drumming at her ears that her logic is drowned by something else.

_Rage._

Bakugou didn't see it coming. One moment he was standing at the classroom's back door, the next he was crushed against the back chalkboard, the wind completely blown out of him. Before he could fully recover, he was tossed out the window, an invisible keeping him in place in air as he floated feet above the ground. He tried in his earnest to use his Quirk to push him back in the class, but whatever had a hold on him kept him in place and wouldn't let him move.

This _pissed _him off.

"What the hell!" He growled in frustration. He didn't like this not at all.

"Apologize!"

Miu wasn't surprised by the pure shock that appeared on Bakugou's face as he saw her appear in the window with her arm raised. No one in the class knew what her Quirk was since she always opted out P.E. or any school task that allowed it. She practically had the class thinking she was Quirkless like Midoriya.

_But she wasn't._

Butterfly Effect – that was the name of Miu's Quirk. When a butterfly-shaped, pink aura appears over her face, she is able to manipulate objects with her mind. She wasn't as strong with it like her dad, but she was able to do something with it before the migraines started. Unfortunately, Bakugou was a lot heavier than she thought and her headaches were a lot stronger than she was.

Without meaning to, she accidentally lost gripped of Bakugou and nearly had him crashing to the ground. Before he even made contact with the ground, she caught him and quickly pulled him back into the classroom.

"What…the…HELL!" Bakugou breathed, anger radiating off of him as he glared at the weak body that nearly had him plummeting to his death.

Miu was in absolute pain; her head splitting from the overuse of her Quirk. She collapsed on the ground as soon as she had brought Bakugou back through the window, her head buried in her hands as she tried to bear with the pain drumming in her mind. She was practically in tears from the pain.

This was the body that had Bakugou near helpless to himself and this infuriated him even more. Miu could feel his anger towards her, and even with tears in her own eyes, she pulled her head to return his glare.

"Not so…funny…is it?" She croaked, trying her best to talk. "Next time…think twice…befor…before you tell someone to take their life. Wha…what type of…person says something…like that? Surely…no hero."

If glares could kill people, Miu would be dead. Bakugou was beyond any known anger expression in the universe, and Miu wondered what he would do to her in such a vulnerable state. She's been in class with him long enough to know he wasn't above getting physical with girls. She was expecting a kick in the face when saw his shoes appeared in her line of sight.

But he didn't.

"You…you had this power all the time and no one even knew!" Bakugou said, his voice shaking in pure rage. "Well don't think just because you got the drop on me this time that it'll happen again, you hear!"

Without warning, Bakugou had Miu by her sailor collar, his determined eyes looking directly into her weak ones. His stare was so intense she had to close her eyes; he looked like a maniac.

"I'm better than you, okay!" He declared in a huff. His breath was hot against her skin and all she could do was flinch. "And no fancy Quirk can change that!...Dammit!"

Miu felt herself drop to her knees as Bakugou let her go. He stormed out of the class afterward, clearly heated as his gang followed closely behind him. The silence that followed afterward left Miu with the chilling realization of what she had done.

She had stood up for Midoriya Izuku.

_And for what?_

To be left with a killer headache and be seen as public enemy #1 by the most powerful guy in the school.

_What was she thinking?_

The tears couldn't help but fall now from Miu's eyes, but as they fell, she felt something soft wipe them away.

Miu had never spoken a word to Midoriya – never had a conversation, never interacted with each other. They were nothing to each other. And yet, he wiped her tears away like they were childhood friends. This was the closest he ever been to her; his face only inches away from her own. He was indeed the plain boy everybody commented he was.

Nothing about him stood out. His face was round and framed by messy dark green hair that stuck out at odd angles. He had round, wide eyes that were the same color as his hair and his face was freckled. Even though they were the same age, he looked quite child-like and he was as thin as bones. Absolutely nothing stood out about Midoriya Izuku.

_Except for the kindness that existed in his eyes._

"Thank you," The voice was soft but filled with appreciation and gratitude, it nearly made Miu cry even more.

It was almost awkward how everything played out afterward. Well – Midoriya was awkward after everything. He immediately started acting all shy and bashful as soon as Miu was all cleaned up and off the floor. Any shred of coolness she had saw when he was helping her was gone as he returned to his nerdy self. It was almost comical if her head wasn't hurting.

"Um…do you wanna…walk home together?" His voice was weak now and his gaze averted to the ground as soon as the words left his mouth.

"No," Miu said flatly.

Midoriya slumped his shoulders at her answer, trying his best to laugh it off but she could tell he was embarrassed and disappointed. She couldn't blame the guy – he had no friends, and no one ever defended him before. Against better judgment, Miu couldn't just leave him defeated like that and mustering up enough brainpower, lifted his notebook from the school pond.

"If you wanna be a hero, then be a hero," Miu said, placing his notebook in his hand. "Is it dumb? Yes – you're Quirkless, it's not a smart idea whatsoever…but if it's something you really want to do, then don't listen to what people have to say. It's your dream, and you decide whether it's worth living or not."

Midoriya was wide-eyed looking at Miu as she removed her hands from his notebook. He looked like he was going to cry, and the raven-haired girl took that as her queue to leave. Everyone in class knew Midoriya's crying was on another level of emotions and she was too drained to handle such things. She already had to handle Hoshi blowing up her phone tonight since she never made it to the mall.

Overall, Miu's first day of her third year in Junior High sucked, but at least she finally knew what it felt like to do a random act of _kindness_.

And it didn't feel so bad at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading and tuning in into 'The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me'! If you would like to leave a comment, critique, or rant, you're more than welcome to! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

No Copywrite infringement intended.

* * *

**The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me**

**Chapter Two:**

**A Shift in Course**

* * *

"_I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change, I wanna get better, better, better, better," – I Wanna Get Better; Bleachers_

* * *

Something had changed. Miu wasn't sure what exactly but nothing was quite the same since that day after school. Maybe it was because of the accident.

On the first day of the new school year – hours after their little "incident" – Bakugou and Midoriya were involved in a horrendous villain attack. Bakugou was held captive by a sludge villain who was causing mayhem with his Quirk and while most of the heroes held back for backup to show up, Midoriya ran onto the scene to help him. It was the buzz all over the school for an entire month.

The mighty Bakugou helped by little Midoriya.

_It was scandalous._

And yet, Bakugou hadn't said a word about it. He was surprisingly much quieter than he usually was for the past few months. He hadn't even bullied Midoriya as often, and that was a daily thing for them. It was odd not hearing the taunting and roughhousing he caused to the boy every day, but Miu was silently glad for it. There was finally some type of peace in the class, but Miu wasn't sure if exactly that was the change.

Maybe it was Midoriya.

He had changed a lot from the accident as well. When they were in class, it seemed his mind wasn't there; it was somewhere else, and he was constantly murmuring to himself which got him in trouble a lot. He seemed a lot more active during P.E. and he was always busy doing something. Miu could've shown he got a little bigger in size, but she always just brushed it off. The most surprising change though was how he interacted with her.

"Good Morning, Amaya," His voice was always bright and energized even though he looked unbelievably tired; the bags too visible under his eyes.

It was extremely odd and uncomfortable. Midoriya and her never interacted before but ever since she defended him from Bakugou, he frequently went out of his way to talk to her.

"See you tomorrow, Amaya."

"Congratulations on reaching 10th place during midterms."

"You didn't come to class yesterday, so I took notes for you."

At first, Miu didn't give him much verbal responses; a simple head nod or shake or a light thank you. She didn't want any association with him, so she tried to make their times with each other as short as possible. She only helped him that on time because Bakugou went too far and there was no one else to check him – that's it. She did not want to be his friend.

But Midoriya was persistent and slowly without realizing it, Miu's responses were becoming wordier with every conversation.

"I got a B this time around – better than the last test."

"If there's one person I would like to be…it'll be my mailman; he seems to have life figured out."

"My morning's not going so good, my little brother kept us up all last night with his crying."

Miu didn't know how he got it out of her, but she was actually talking to him. The change was weird and at times annoying, but it wasn't the change Miu was mulling over. No – it was something else. And Miu didn't realize it until one particular day during lunch.

"Leave her alone, Hoshi." Miu's voice was very stern as she stepped up to the fake blonde; pink eyes staring intensely into confused brown ones.

Miu was getting tired of Hoshi. Lately, everything she did rubbed the raven-haired girl in the wrong way: her attitude, the way she treated people, the way how everything had to revolve around her. None of it was new when it came to their two-year friendship, but Miu was finally reaching her point with such behavior. She was just mean for no reason and Miu was tired of it.

Something had changed in Miu.

As long as it didn't directly deal with her or the people she cared about, Miu didn't care much for others. It was selfish – yes, but Miu had never claimed herself as a good person. She was human and her tendency was to only care about the things that mattered to her. Recently that thought pattern has been changing for her.

It all started with Midoriya. As much as she wanted to deny it, Miu knew why she stood up for him that day. It had been ringing in the back of her head ever since as though a revelation was made at last and she had to alert her whole body of it. It was slow at first; subconsciously, she didn't even know she was doing it. They were small things: helping children cross the street, shielding a stray kitten from rain, helping her elderly neighbor bring their groceries upstairs. She thought these actions were nothing but in previous years, she wouldn't have done such a thing.

_So why do them now?_

Miu knew why, and as out of character as it was, she had no plans of stopping the shift of change.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Miu, but I don't like it," Hoshi said, sipping her drink. It was a sunny Saturday and Hoshi and her followers were basking in the sun's rays with their new outfits on from Mt. Lady's new brand: Mountain Peak.

What was a relaxing day for a group of friends eventually turned into an intervention between Miu and everyone else. As if on cue with Hoshi's words both Hana and Keiko turned to Miu with glares and soon followed their leader. Miu would be lying if she said she didn't see it coming. Her attitude towards them has been pretty nasty as of late and she didn't seem to be going out of her way to hang out with them anymore.

"Fix it or we're going to have a problem," It wasn't a question; it was an order and it frankly pissed Miu off. She very much wanted to say something back to the fake blonde in front of her but as she opened her mouth, another voice was heard.

"Amaya!"

Seeing Midoriya in a sweatsuit was the highlight of Miu's day. With a goofy grin on his face, he approached the girls in a sense of urgency; his body covered in sweat and exhaustion evident in his eyes. He looked as though he was running a marathon, his only break being him bent over catching his breath in front of Miu. She had no idea he worked out to this extent.

Once he caught his breath, his head was up in no time. "How are you? I didn't know you came to this park. Oh, Hi, Inoue, Akiyama, and Honda!"

The three girls addressed didn't say a word towards Midoriya and stuck their noses in the air from his presence. They were expecting Miu to do the same, but she was not playing by their rules anymore.

"I'm fine; I usually don't come to this park, but they dragged me here," Miu said casually. "How have you been? I never knew you worked out so hard."

"Well, you know," He laughed, scratching his cheek. "Gotta get ready for Yūei's Entrance exams."

Miu hummed softly. "I see so still aiming for the Top Hero Academy in the country."

Midoriya beamed. "Yup! Ah, have you finally decided which high sch—."

"MIU!"

From the high range of the vocals, Miu knew it was Hoshi who had called her name and from the sound of it, she was livid. Hoshi looked at Miu as though she wanted to rip her head off. Miu had definitely crossed the line now.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Hoshi demanded, roughly grabbing the raven's arm and pulling her back from Midoriya. "We do not associate with people like _him_. What has gotten into you!? If you continue to behave this way, we can't be friends anymore. Do you underst—."

"Fine. Leave."

"Wha?"

"I said leave." Miu pulled her arm from Hoshi and instantly pushed her back with her Quirk, spilling Hoshi's drink all over her expensive outfit. Miu only wished she had headphones to nullify the shriek that left Hoshi's mouth.

"What have you done!?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Miu declared. "I no longer wish to be associated with _you_, Hoshi. You're a terrible person and I wish wasn't so desperate enough to have stayed your friend for this long so beat it."

Hoshi was flabbergasted and angry; her face completely red from the sheer embarrassment that was happening. No other words were exchanged as she went off in an uproar, Hana and Keiko following close behind here in distress. Miu thought the day that her friendship ended with Hoshi that she'll be sad, but she was glad more than anything. So many expectations and rules had suddenly been lifted off her shoulder and she couldn't be happier. She was a free woman now.

With no friends.

_Ouch._

"I'm sorry I made you lose your friends, Amaya," Midoriya apologized sincerely. The two classmates were now situated on a park bench; Midoriya getting a break from his work out and Miu getting her thoughts together. Checking her phone, she saw she was no longer in their group chat.

Placing her face in her hands, Miu sighed before brushing through her hair. "Don't apologize, Midoriya. It should have been done a long time ago. They weren't my real friends."

And in truth, they weren't. Friendship was that of mutual trust and support, and those were two things Miu never felt with her "so-called" friends. Hoshi only wanted people to boss around and control; she wasn't looking for friends, she was looking for followers. It seems her dad was right once again about his judgments.

"_He'll never let me hear the end of it," _Miu thought bitterly. Just the thought of her Patriarch being right yet again about something pertaining to her made her feel even worse than before. She really wasn't in the mood for a lecture when she got home.

As Miu loathed in her thoughts about her family, she barely got a snippet of what Midoriya was talking about. "—seen you differently."

"Say what?" Miu asked, her tone lost.

Immediately Midoriya started to stumble over his words and become flustered by Miu's obliviousness. Apparently, he must have said something that would have offended her, because now he was claiming it was nothing. Seeing him act in such a manner honestly made her upset.

"Stop doing that." Miu's voice was stern and hard; her face contorted to that of irritation. Seeing her in such a way made Midoriya frown and nervously sweatdrop. "If you wanna be taken seriously as a person then stop backtracking the things you say just because there's a possibility of someone getting mad at you. People will respect you more if you say what's on your mind and stick to it. No one wants to be around someone who doesn't have a mind of their own. Now, say what you going to say or stop wasting my time."

Midoriya swallowed deeply. "I…I was just saying…I was surprised that you were even friends with Inoue in the first place. She's not the nicest of people and seeing you with her group was odd. I mean granted I didn't know you that well previously to make that judgment, but even from the outside looking in, you just didn't seem to click with them well. And that day when you defended me from Kacchan, I knew then that I was right and have basically seen you differently."

Miu was silent; her face unreadable as she blinked at the green-haired boy. "What do you see now?"

Midoriya looked caught off by the question but soon formed a small smile. "Someone…kind."

Midoriya was adorable. Miu had never met such a pure soul before. Surely, he had to be pure to think she of all people were kind. Poor guy was so delusional that it was precious. But thinking again, he thought she was kind and he also had aspirations of being a hero even though he was Quirkless. No – she had to bust his bubble now before he ends up in a mental institute in the future.

"Midoriya, I'm a selfish bitch," Miu plainly stated. "I'm not Hoshi's type of bitch, but I am a bitch."

"Why would you say that?" Midoriya looked completely lost, his eyes dilated as his heart fainted from Miu's bluntness. "You're…you're not that!"

"You don't even know me to say that, Midoriya," Miu sighed, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. "I'm not kind – not even close."

"…then why did you help me that day?"

Miu opened her eyes and looked at Midoriya, her pink eyes finding his green ones and keeping them in place. Without warning, she broke out into a sad smile. "…Guess I got tired of being a heartless bitch. It's good to feel something every once in awhile, right?"

Miu didn't wait for a response from Midoriya; she didn't want to hear anything else he wanted to say. He kept her out long enough, and now she just wanted to go home and sleep. Without a word, she rose from the park bench and started to make her leave. She wasn't that far off when Midoriya finally spoke.

"Amaya…y-you should really apply to Yūei!"

Miu didn't look back. "I don't want to be a hero, Midoriya."

"I know…," Midoriya said. "But you'll make a great one."

Miu stood in place as she glanced back at Midoriya. Something had definitely changed about him. The way he was smiling at her, standing so tall and smiling a smile she had never seen on him. Maybe it was just the sunset and how it was making him glow at the instant, but she had never seen Midoriya looked so cool and confident. He almost looked attractive.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, how come you guys didn't become heroes?"

Dinner time for the Amaya family was a mundane activity – or at least in Miu's perspective it was. They started at seven with her dad blessing the food and everyone proceeding with their plate. It was majority silent with exception of her mom asking questions about everyone's day. Particularly when it came to Miu, she always hated it when it came to her turn because it seemed her dad always had something to say about whatever she did. However, now it was her turn to grin snarky as her dad glared at her.

"That's…an interesting question," Akane commented softly as she spoon-fed Daichi, the baby of the family.

"More like moronic," Minoru scoffed, taking a bite of his rice.

Miu looked a lot like her dad; she would be his spitting image if she wasn't a girl. Her hair was black just like his and her skin just as pale. They both shared soft colored pink eyes and below both, their lips was a beauty mark. Besides gender, the only other difference was that Miu's hair reached all the way down to her lower back while his reached his necked, sleeked back just like any professional Japanese businessman.

At one point in time, the two were very close, but now they just get under each other's skin. Miu often wondered was it because of her teenage angst during this age or her discovering just how much of an ass her dad could be. Either way, she didn't hate him, just very much disliked him a lot.

"Minoru," Akane warned, eyeing her husband.

Personality-wise, Miu had taken a lot from her mom, but she often envied the vibrant beauty that she was. Akane had shoulder-length, thick red hair with brilliant green eyes; her skin a lovely light tan. It was almost hard to believe that Miu had come from such a woman. She looked nothing like her. It was only her brothers who were so blessed to inherit such genes – even her Quirk.

"Well, honey, heroics wasn't really an interest of mine," Akane spoke earnestly. "You know how my family has run Hero Agencies for generations; I just followed in my father's footsteps and went into the administration of Heroes."

Miu hummed. "What about you, dad?"

Miu was met by silence as her dad finished the rest of his meal. When he was done, his eyes went directly to her. "…You know exactly why Miu…but if my foolish daughter has forgotten I'll be happy to enlighten her. Our family Quirk is one that is powerful but extremely difficult to master. Using it causes your head to experience extremely painful migraines, and overuse can lead to immediate death. It is foolish to consider Heroics with such a Quirk; how can you save someone when you are in pain yourself. Unless you want to die."

"Geez, thank goodness I wasn't born with such a lame Quirk," Shiro, Miu's younger brother, exclaimed loudly playing with his food. "I can still be a hero."

"Shiro!" Akane warned, looking at Miu warily.

"Yes, Shiro, you can," Minoru said casually sipping his tea. "Your sister, on the other hand…there's only been one person in our family who has been able to master our Quirk and pursue Heroics, and I doubt your sister is capable of following in their footsteps."

"Mom, I'm finished eating," Miu said abruptly, standing from the table. "I'm going to bed."

Miu's feet started walking before anyone could say a word. She just wanted the day to end at this point. It was stupid of her to even ask that question and expect any other answer. She already knew them by heart anyway. She was trained to remember such truths ever since she was a little girl. It wasn't by chance that she didn't want to be a hero; she was raised not to.

But at this age, did she really even want to?

_Or was that just Midoriya lingering in her mind._

It was only heroes who put their life on the line for complete strangers – kind people with good intentions. Miu was neither of those; she didn't want to die for anyone, and yet, in all honesty, she didn't want people suffering either.

The real reason why Miu helped Midoriya that day was because she didn't want him suffering anymore. He looked so sad, and she just couldn't take it anymore. How could she; unfortunately, she wasn't brave like Midoriya. She couldn't take that extra step to save people on a daily basis and one day just have her brain die on her. She wasn't that strong – nor did she want to be. There would always be heroes, so why should she become one.

"I'm such a selfish bitch," Miu deadpanned, before stuffing her face in her pillow. "But I really don't want to be."

Sighing, Miu flung the soft object off her face and walked over to her desk. On it was the High School Entrance Exam form that needed to be turned in by the end of the week – it's three slots still empty. Miu had no idea which direction she wanted to go in life. She had no passions or dreams, there was just nothing. If anything, that's what she envied about all of her classmates – they had dreams. They saw a future for themselves.

Miu saw nothing.

She felt like crying, but tears weren't going to fix how she was filling inside. She was friendless with no dream or future. How was she to build a life with that?

Without thinking, she reached for her phone. It was by accident that she had accidentally programmed it into her phone, who knew that she would actually use it. She was praying he wouldn't pick up so she wouldn't have to continue with her "not so thought out" plan of action, but she knew once she heard his tired voice on the other end that is was too late.

"_Hello?"_

"Midoriya?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading and tuning in to "The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me"! Thank you for the support so far and thank you to **"Aurora9871" **and **"Swiggs" **for your reviews. The chapters are going to get longer from here on out because there is a lot I want to write within each. I also hope you all are enjoying Miu, I tried to take a more realistic approach to "My Hero Academia" when it came to her. Most teenagers don't have everything figured out so with this story I for us to grow and learn with her as she figures herself out. That's it for now. Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

No Copywrite infringement intended.

* * *

**The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me**

**Chapter Three:**

**To Be or To Not To Be?**

* * *

"_I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe (Not yet a woman), I'm just tryin' to find the woman in me, yeah," – I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman; Britney Spears_

* * *

Miu could barely remember it; it was a faded memory that lingered at the back of her mind. Time after time it would linger to the front, reminding her of things she didn't want to remember. She proud herself on her selective memory, easily blocking out things she didn't want to waste her time on. But this memory was persistent – it wouldn't just go away.

It was so cold that day; she remembered clinging so close to her dad for warmth. She was being stubborn that winter, wanting so much to be a big girl that could walk on her own instead of being nestled in her dad's warm, strong arms. In her mind, it was embarrassing to be five years of age and still be held as a baby, but her dad – he insisted on holding her just a little bit longer.

Back then he was much kinder, and he spoiled her like there was no tomorrow. She was his firstborn after all – a beautiful baby girl who was his exact copy. He adored her to no end.

Oddly enough, despite his actions, he still did. He was much colder and harsher now, but Miu knew without a doubt she would always be her dad's little girl. It was the small things, like now.

Winter was always a harsh season for Miu, so subconsciously her dad would always stop her at the door before she left for school. He always expected her attire, suggesting a warmer winter coat and tightening her scarf further around her neck. He was silent through it all, but Miu saw how extremely soft his eyes were towards her.

"Stay warm," It was his "I love you" to her as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

It was moments like these that made her reconsider the actions he did that winter day. In the depth of things, what he did was out of love and protection for her. Everything he has ever done in her life was out of love and protection – but, at the same time, at what cost?

He always told her there were plenty of heroes in the world – that there wasn't a need to step up and help people. A hero would be there to save the day. But a hero never came that winter day. No – evil won that day, and what hurt the most?

_She could have done something to stop it. _

Maybe that's why Miu felt so drawn to Midoriya. He reminded her of him. That day when Bakugou had him backed into a corner, that's all she saw – that little boy who was suffering and desperately begging for her help. It was as if life was giving her a do-over – a second chance to do the right thing. And she did. For the first time ever, she didn't turn away. She stopped someone's suffering just by standing up.

The question was: _did this mean she should be a hero?_

According to Midoriya, she should. Miu still didn't understand why she chose him of all people to call that night about her problems. She probably never would. All she knew was that he listened to her for three hours straight about her problems, and at the end of it, he told her to _try _to be a hero. The conversation ended immediately with a block ensuing soon afterward.

Admittedly, what she did was immature, especially since she still had the green-haired boy blocked on her phone, but Miu still wasn't ready to have that conversation. There were risks being a hero – it wasn't promised you would be a good one or even live long enough to be a good one. It was all a gamble, and as much as she loved being a rebel, Miu wasn't that bold.

Her dad had his reasons for the things he did, and she's kept to them so far – so why question everything now? Why attempt to do the most unreasonable thing in the world? Because a stupid hero couldn't get there in time to save a life – or because she knew she could have done something.

At the end of the day, wasn't it the responsibility for all mankind to help each other? Weren't we all supposed to be heroes in some sort of fashion?

Miu pondered this, her hand twirling her pencil as her eyes stayed glued to her entrance exam form. So far, she's selected two schools – both being her parents' alma maters. She's yet to decide on a third choice and the form was due by the end of the day.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned on the back of her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. Reluctantly, she glanced at the back of class to Midoriya. He was silently eating lunch alone.

Turning back to the front of room, Miu thought to herself for a moment, tapping her fingers impatiently on her desk. It wasn't long before she was on her feet and walking to the back, grabbing the first empty chair she saw and immediately taking a seat next to Midoriya. It was so fast that the boy nearly jumped out of his seat at her appearance.

"Amay—."

"Why do you want to be a hero?"

Midoriya was Quirkless; he had no power, special abilities, or talents – but he desperately wanted to be a hero. He wanted to protect and defend others even though he could barely protect and defend himself. He was an enigma to her. Here she was with the power she didn't want to use and here he was with nothing willing to risk it all. She wanted to know why.

Midoriya was taken aback by the raven's question, causing a brief pause to occur between them. "I…I want to be a hero…well…because of All Might."

Miu blinked. "Because of All Might…you want to take on the most dangerous occupation in the world…because of All Might."

"Yes!" Midoriya beamed. "Well…you see…All Might's my biggest inspiration. There's always a smile on his face no matter how bad things get. Even when things are impossible, he never gives up. He brings hope and relief to those who are suffering just by smiling and letting them know everything is going to be alright. I wanna…be just like him."

"Even if there's a possibility of dying," The softness of Miu's voice shocked Midoriya; he never heard her sound so lost.

"What better way to die than for someone else."

There was more to Midoriya than Miu ever thought. For so long she thought of him as nothing but the class loser, but he was something much more. Staring curiously at the green-haired boy, Miu found herself slowly forming a smile.

"You're too good for the world, Midoriya." Upon saying these words, Miu pulled her phone out and went to her contacts.

"What are you doing, Amaya?"

"Unblocking you."

* * *

High School entrance exams were the pentacle of any third year's life. It was a season of life-altering decisions that would decide who they were going to be. While most basked in this moment of time, Miu found herself at a fork in the road in her life. Both of her parents were business people, so that was one road for her, and the other – well, it wasn't ideal, but there was no harm in actually _trying_.

"I'm heading out," Miu's announcement was heard by her dad who quickly left his study to meet her at the front door.

"Your mother has already left," He informed, fixing her scarf. Taking one last glance at her, his pink eyes then met hers.

Today was the day in which she would be taking her last entrance exam. The night in which she told her parents what her third choice was, the reaction she got from her dad was less than favorable. In fact, he didn't talk to her for an entire week. He was totally against, but she was used to disappointing him at this point. It's one of her special skills now.

"I don't approve of this."

Miu scowled. "I'm well aware."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of this nose. "Why are you like this!?"

Miu didn't enjoy always being at odds with her dad. If there was a hero that she looked up to, then it was him without a doubt. But at some point, you just get tired of always being told how to live your life. She wasn't him, and it's time that he understood that.

"…Just because I am taking their exam…doesn't mean I'll automatically be accepted," Miu said. It was her attempt to relieve some stress from his mind.

He only sighed, running his hand through his hair before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Don't stay out too late; it's going to be freezing tonight."

"_Come back to me safe."_

The walk to Yūei High School was an uneventful one; come to find out she didn't live that far from it. The enormous facility was only a couple of blocks from where she resided – its glistening towers easily coming to her view. The school was surely impressive, having a sleek modern look that challenged the buildings in Tokyo. No one wonder it was the top hero academy in the country.

Miu would be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by it all. Never in a billion years did she think she would be here taking her entrance exams. It was still very much unbelievable. Even now as she sat in between Midoriya and Bakugou, it still didn't feel like she was there – doing what she was about to do. This wasn't her – and yet, here she was.

"Quit it with the shaking already, dammit! You're worse than the damn nerd!" Bakugou's voice rung in Miu's ears as she forced her body to calm down. Though being next to Bakugou wasn't something she enjoyed, at least he wasn't afraid to point out when she's overreacting. She hadn't even realized she was shaking.

"Are you okay, Amaya?" Midoriya asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Miu answered with a sigh.

Feeling eyes on her, she glanced over to find Midoriya staring at her intently. He was smiling. "I'm really glad you're here."

Miu was speechless at Midoriya's words and quickly turned her attention back to the orientation leader of the exams. He was the first person she told about her final decision for her third choice. He was more excited than she was about the matter. She had to remind him though that she was only trying this out and it wasn't a for sure thing.

"Like your application said," Present Mic, the orientation leader announced. "Today you rockin' boys and girls will out there conducting ten-minute mock battle super hip urban settings. Gird your loins, my friends. After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle center, sound good?"

Glancing over their cards, all three Aldera students were placed in different battle centers. "Dammit, I was really hoping to crush you, 'Sadako'."

Blinking to herself, Miu didn't know how exactly to feel being nicknamed after the demonic girl from the _Ring _by Bakugou. She didn't know if he was taking a jab at her long black hair or her Quirk, but either way, she was offended. "You're a really unlikeable person, you know that, right?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Like I give a damn about what you think."

It was at this moment Miu was glad that they were finally dismissed to their battle centers. She couldn't wait to get past this last year with Bakugou. If he does become a hero, then she would surely be surprised.

Miu ended up being assigned to battle center D. Waiting at its gates, she took a moment to stretch her limbs and to shake off any last-minute nerve. For the occasion, she had her hair braided up, sporting black leggings with a black tank top and pale pink jacket. She wasn't a very active person, so this was all she had for training gear. Glancing at everyone else, it was clear that they were on a whole different level than she was.

"I'm really doing this," Miu whispered to herself, feeling a gush of wind overtake her.

Looking up at the gigantic gates, Miu sucked in a breath when they finally opened, no alarm being set off as the student candidates charged into the area. Miu was one of the last few candidates to run in, quickly becoming surprised at the damage that was already being caused. It was obvious that the students here have trained a lot for this moment, making Miu feel slightly subconscious by her own inexperience with combat.

"Having a lot of regrets now," Miu frowned, dodging flying robot parts and finding cover in an alleyway.

She did not think this out clearly; she had little to no battle experience. How was she going to survive this chaos? Maybe this was sign – maybe this was life telling her she wasn't meant for this and that it would be best if she just sits back and waits for everything to be over.

Yes – that made sense.

She'll just sit back and—.

_**CRASH!**_

"What was that?" Miu squeaked.

"_Whoa! It's the 0 Pointer!"_

"_It's huge!"_

"_We gotta get out of its way!"_

Miu watched as dozens of candidates retreated in distress at the incoming danger heading their way. Peaking over the corner of the building she was at, Miu's body grew still as she watched a gigantic robot tumble down the street. The damage it caused was nothing compared to the smaller robots and it had nearly everyone in a frantic. If she was to run from her spot, then she would for sure be caught in its pathway.

Feeling her heartbeat against her ribcage, she decided to stay where she was and just wait for it to move past her. She couldn't take that thing on. But just as Miu was about to get settled where she was, she saw it.

It was three of them; three girls who were scared for their lives, running in frantic panic to get out of the way. One of them tripped, legs getting caught in the rumble that the 0 Pointer was causing. Her friends stayed with her, trying their best to get her up but they weren't strong enough. They screamed for help, but no one cared to stop. Everyone was too focused on their safety.

_No one was going to help them._

Miu knew she couldn't fight that robot – she wasn't strong enough. But she could do something, she just had to decide if she wanted to. If she wanted to take that risk.

"RUN!"

The pain was powerful. It pulsed rapidly and made Miu's eyes watery. It was so heavy, but she couldn't drop it. With all her might, Miu lifted the rumble that trapped the girl and pushed them as far as she could out of the way of robot. She was in the air now, holding herself up as she mentally held up with the debris and aimed it towards the robot's torso. It wasn't much but it was enough to push it back a little from the crowd that was running.

Miu fell back to the ground with little to no grace, bending down to the ground as she withered in pain. Taking deep breaths, she tried to collect herself before hearing the girls scream again, the robot arm outreaching towards them.

"_Dammit!" _Miu mentally cursed, holding her hand out and holding back the robot's arm. She knew she could only hold it back for so long.

"RUN, DAMMIT!"

Without being told twice, the girls ran like the wind, allowing Miu to finally let go of her hold on the robot. She dropped to the ground fully exhausted with no strength to move. She was still in the pathway of the robot, but she knew she wasn't going anywhere – she was too tired.

If only there was somebody to save her.

"Gotcha!" It was swift – he was swift. She was secured in his arms as he ran. She didn't get much of a glimpse of him before she passed out. All she knew was that he had really sharp teeth.

"_Was I saved…by a shark?"_

* * *

Sometimes Miu wondered did life enjoy making her suffer. It was okay with her family constantly traveling. It was manageable after the birth of her brothers. Now it was just torturous.

Weeks have gone by since her last entrance exam. She has so far heard back from her first and second choice about her entrance; she was rejected by both. It was then that Miu realized that both her parents were basically geniuses and she was average. From the very beginning, she wasn't going to get in either school.

That left a rather sour taste in her mouth, her dad's frustration about it not helping in either way.

All that was left was Yūei's, and Miu was positive she wasn't getting into that one. She didn't take down not one robot during the practical exam, and the written wasn't all that hot either. It was overall embarrassing; she didn't get in any of her high school picks. This was one frustration she actually understood about her dad.

_What was she going to do with her life now?_

"Miu, honey, you got some mail," Akane said, cracking Miu's bedroom door open.

Miu was lying across her bedroom floor, hair sprayed all around her as she stared emotionlessly at her ceiling with her headphones on. Upon seeing her mom, she increased her volume, not wanting to talk to anyone but stay in her mood. Seeing her like that, Akane snatched the soundproof tool off her head.

"You have mail," She repeated with a determined look, handing the envelope out to her daughter.

Miu looked at it before reluctantly taking it. Looking at the sender, she then threw it in the corner. "It's just another rejection, mom."

As the letter fell to the ground, something clicked and came on – Yūei's theme filling Miu's room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading and tuning in into "The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me"! Thank you all so much for your support! I really appreciate it! I told you the chapters would be longer for here on out! I've decided my update schedule would be three chapters every month – so always expect three from me when a new month comes!

Also, have you guys watched the latest episodes and read the latest manga chapter! Mind is blown! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

No Copywrite infringement intended.

* * *

**The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me**

**Chapter Four:**

**Adapting to Reality**

* * *

"_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table, no one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in you hands, and breathe, just breathe," – Breath (2AM); Anna Nalick_

* * *

"You're behind."

The voice was low and cutting – almost accusing; Miu was sure if she had lifted her head up at the moment then she would be met by glaring eyes. Her eyes instead stayed glued to her hands, watching them fiddle with the delicate ends of her teal skirt. How embarrassing it was to be in this position – to be scolded like a child for something that wasn't even in her control.

Frowning, Miu sighed. "I know, sir."

That was all she could say. She had viable proof as to why she wasn't present for the first couple of days, so she didn't know why she was being treated like a villain at the moment. It wasn't her fault for what happened – blame genetics.

"I don't want you in my class." It was a harsh declaration made by a harsh man. For the first time after being in the large office, Miu gazed up at the man who was treating her so coldly.

In her opinion, he didn't look like no Pro Hero – but a bum. His hair was long and messy, covering over hard, half-lidded eyes that clearly didn't like what they were seeing. His unkempt facial hair gave her the impression that he didn't care much for appearances, and his all-black attire left a bitter taste in her mouth. He would be the second homeroom teacher she would have in her entire life – and she already disliked him.

From the way he stared her down, the feeling was mutual.

"The rest of your classmates are ahead of you – having had their first training session yesterday, there's no point in admitting you now. You'll only slow them down."

Something about his statement made Miu tense, gripping her skirt with a tight grip as her eyes locked on his shaggy form. Something about this man reminded her a lot of her dad – his tone towards her, the doubt, the mock. It reminded her of several moments in her life; the most recent one being a few months back when she had informed him of her acceptance into Yūei. That night heavy words were exchanged – his cut more than hers.

It wasn't her fault that Yūei was the only school that accepted her, that her Quirk was so unstable and dangerous that attending such a school was a risk, that her Quirk was such a burden to its users that it caused her to have a terrible migraine that made her miss the first couple of days of high school.

It wasn't her fault – but it was her reality she had to accept it. She was never dealt with a fair hand in life; sometimes she fought it, sometimes she couldn't. This one she couldn't. Even if she wasn't completely sold on the whole "hero" thing, she still needed a high school education in order to make it in life. Being a hero overall was a choice after she graduated.

_Even she was aware of that aspect of life._

"It's only been two days," Miu's voice caused a dead silence in the room. "I had to catch up with much more when I entered Junior High, so I assure you, Aizawa-_sensei_, I'll be up to speed in no time. Now can I be escorted to class now or does your life depend on my immediate expulsion from school."

Miu knew she was wrong saying such a thing but kick her in the wrong area and she will show the Amaya in her; she didn't just get her looks and Quirk from her dad.

Aizawa's dark eyes twitched at Miu, irritation evident as he narrowed them at her. There was a dark aura around him, and he looked as though he was going to expel her right then and there. Miu didn't hesitate to suck in a breath.

Aizawa then crossed his arms around his chest. "Then what are you waiting for? Get to class before I have you running laps around the school – you're wasting both our time."

Miu felt her insides drop. "Wait…what?"

"I said _**MOVE IT!**_"

* * *

Miu felt nostalgic. Standing in front of her classmates at the front of the class, Miu couldn't help but think back to her first day at Aldera High. She pondered to herself whether her three years there would be repeated here – living in the existence of people she didn't like just for the sake of company and having an epiphany her third year, making her change her ways. Though the thought made her shudder, she wouldn't be surprised; Miu's grown a little but she was still Miu regardless.

"For all of you wondering who the empty desk belonged to in the front, well she's finally here. Make introductions and chose who will be your class rep. I'm going to take a nap."

Aizawa's overall lack of care for anything was going to be something Miu had to get used to. For all the trouble he gave her just a few minutes earlier, she wasn't expecting him to dose off so quickly in a worn, yellow slumber bag in the corner. He really trusted them that much to function on their own.

"This has to be a joke," Miu mumbled softly to herself. Feeling over a dozen eyes on her, she then turned to face her new classmates.

From their eager eyes and welcoming faces, they seemed harmless. It felt odd being back in the same position she was in a few years back, but thankfully she remembered her introduction from then. Who knew she would be using it again so soon.

Miu forced a smile. "Hi. My name is—."

"_Bout fuckin time you got here, Sadako!"_

"_Oh, God, no." _Recognizing the bombing voice, Miu felt herself still as her eyes fell upon familiar locks of spiky light blonde hair. She internally groaned – of course, she would be in the same class of Bakugou Katsuki.

Crackling noises began to fill the room as Bakugou rose from his seat with a sickening grin. "Oh, I've been waiting for this! I knew you got into Yūei, and now we're in the same class, ain't no escaping now, you freak!"

Miu wanted to go home now; she already had to deal with their teacher, but now she had to deal with this nutjob again. What else was life going to throw at her?

"_BAKUGOU! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT, SADAKO-SAN! APOLOGIZE!"_

Miu wasn't prepared for the can of worms that opened as a silver spectacled, dark-haired boy stood up and took charge of the class. Within minutes, he was engrossed in a heated argument with Bakugou about manners and soon the whole class was involved in the dispute. They all but forgotten that Miu was even there; however, the dark-haired girl didn't mind that.

Locating her desk (which was ironically right in front of Bakugou's), Miu took her seat in silence, focusing all of her attention on their teacher who all but left her to defend herself against wolves. She wasn't mad about the situation, but just more upset that he wasn't doing his job.

She narrowed her eyes at his sleeping form. _"We're not going to get along at all."_

Throughout the chaos that was Class 1-A, Miu's attention was caught by a pestering sound coming from behind her. Looking passed Bakugou, Miu recognized a familiar mop of dark green hair and tugged a genuine smile on her lips. Midoriya was smiling his signature sweet smile, waving at her enthusiastically as his freckled cheeks tinted a little pink. It was a surprise to see he was in her class again, but, unlike Bakugou's, she appreciated this one.

"Oi! Look what you did, Bakugou!" A spiky, redhead reprimanded, sending a disapproving look to the loud blonde. "You made Sadako sit down before she was even done introducing herself. Not very manly, man."

"Shut it, shitty hair!" Bakugou growled. He now stood fully up; one leg propped up on his desk as he allowed his hands to crackled in an explosion. His sights then set on Miu, noticing for the first time that she sat in front of him. The next thing she knew his finger was in her face.

"Stop making everyone think you're so damn helpless, Sadako! It makes me sick how weak you act!" From his statement, Bakugou sounded genuinely frustrated, which took Miu aback. She barely spoke to the boy and yet he had such strong emotions towards her. Was her besting him that one time that much of a big deal to him?

Miu's pink eyes matched Bakugou's crimson ones as they silently stared each other down. She hated how the ash-blonde always pulled her to feel some type of way towards him. She honestly didn't give a care in the world about him, but he tried so hard to make her to. She could see it in his beady red eyes – he wanted her to use her Quirk on him again.

Getting tired of seeing Bakugou's face, Miu then shifted her gaze to the curious faces of her classmates. "Shouldn't we be voting on a class rep or something?"

It was an intentional distraction but Miu was pleased how the classes' attention quickly shift to the subject, getting all eyes off her. The boy with spectacles was the first to take charge. "Of course! How could we forget about such a thing! Thank you so much, Sada—."

"Okay, before this goes on any further, my name is not 'Sadako', okay? Bakugou just calls me that because he's a jerk. My actual name is Amaya Miu. Not Sadako, we good?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Miu sweatdropped at the unison performed by the entire class. She wasn't expecting such a response but quickly shook it off as everyone soon started to debate on how they were going to choose their class rep. Eventually, it was decided on to do it through a voting process, something Miu didn't object to. It was honestly the best.

"Here are the results!" Iida – better known as the uptight boy with glasses – announced, revealing a tally of all the votes on the front board.

Miu's eye twitched at the number of tallies next to her name. The person with the overall votes was Midoriya, but she had the second most, automatically making her Vice Class Rep. Seeing how she was only in class for a couple of minutes, the reality of this being true was hard to sink in. Someone had to be playing with her emotions now.

"OKAY, YOU IDIOTS, WHO VOTED FOR THEM!?" Bakugou was the first to voice his opinion about the votes, his spit landing directly into Miu's hair as he began his yelling fit. However, he was the only one who truly felt someway about the results – the rest of the class was fine with how it turned out.

"All right. The class rep is Midoriya, and our deputy is Amaya," Aizawa declared briefly, before returning to his corner

"This…is…really…happening," Midoriya gasped, eyes wide and petrified as he stood at the front of the class with Miu. Compared to how cool and collected Miu stood, he looked like a total wreck.

Looking at him and the rest of the class, Miu had a strange feeling that her time at Yūei would be nothing like Aldera, and she wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing – or a bad.

* * *

For most of the midday, Miu didn't see much of her class. Aizawa had taken her to a separate classroom to get her caught up with the rest of her classmates. Though the hours were gruesome with the man, Miu proved her earlier statements true, catching up in no time. She was fortunate to finish everything before the school's alarm went off.

Immediately upon hearing it, Aizawa left as she was cleaning up her notes, giving her strict orders to stay within the classroom. For a while, she listened before her curiosity got the best of her and she was wondering the halls. Since it was lunch hour, most students were within the cafeteria area, leaving Miu plenty of space to explore on her own. She was close to the faculty offices when she finally saw someone.

"Excuse me?"

Miu didn't get an initial response from the man that stood before her. In fact, it looked as if his body got ridged upon hearing her voice. From his attire, Miu assumed he was probably similar to Aizawa, finding even the littlest of things annoying – even a pestering student. Going with that thought, she continued with her questioning.

"Excuse me. Sensei, do you know what's going on?" Miu was only inches away from the man now, taking notice for the first time how deathly pale and yellowish his skin was. Looking at him more, she was starting to see a heavy difference between him and Aizawa. Aizawa's appearance was questionable but almost normal – his was nowhere near normal. It wasn't until he finally turned around to look at her that Miu knew something was wrong.

"_Hello, little hero." _A voice, low and dark greeted.

Menacing bright red irises stared intently at Miu as a chill erupted down her spine. Before she could even move or say another word, something dark and cloudy surrounded them, sending her into a pit of utter darkness. At some point she felt herself faint – her body giving a fight it barely had a chance of winning. The last thing she heard was low, unhinged chuckling.

"Hey, you okay?"

Heterochromia eyes were the first thing Miu saw when she first woke up – one a striking turquoise and the other a soft gray. Initially, she thought she was seeing things but as she started to blink her eyes, she realized they were real. They were accompanied by a rather soft-looking boy whose hair had the same two-tone difference – one side white and other crimson. However, his most striking feature was on the left side of his face.

Reaching from his hairline to halfway down his cheek was a large burn scar – one that looked like it was inflicted many years ago. Still out of it, Miu placed her hand on it, gently stroking it as her mom would do whenever she had a wound as a child. She felt the boy stiffen from her touch, but she didn't stop – instead she started to hum. Something told her this wound didn't get the proper aftercare it needed.

"There," She hummed softly. "Doesn't that feel better."

"Um," The awkwardness that lingered in the boy's tone of voice was enough to wake Miu up out of her haze and remove her hand from his face.

Her face grew red from embarrassment as she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I am so sorry! I was totally in your personal space – I didn't mean to touch your scar."

The boy blinked. "It's fine…you might actually want to get off the floor though. It's not a very comfortable place to take a nap."

"A nap?" Miu inquired, taking in her surroundings. She was on the faculty hall, but she didn't exactly remember why she was there or why she was even on the ground. Standing herself up, she winced as she felt a throbbing pain on her head. "I think…I hit my head."

"There were lots of commotion during the whole school alarm thing," The boy informed, placing his right hand on head. Immediately Miu felt a cooling relief. "You probably got caught up in it and hit your head. That would explain you laying on the ground. You should probably go to the infirmary."

"Yeah," Miu agreed softly, faintly remembering a dark chuckle. From that memory, she gripped the boy's hand tightly. "Um…would you mind coming with me? I…I don't want to walk there alone – I might fall out again."

Nodding, the boy didn't question Miu as she kept her hand around his wrist as they began to walk. She was scared of something; she just wasn't sure what it was. All she knew is that she didn't want to ever walk Yūei's halls alone ever again.

"Um, what's your name by the way? We're in the same class, right?" Miu asked, trying to make some form of small talk with the boy.

"Yeah. I'm Todoroki – Todoroki Shoto," He answered impassively. "…I think your family owns my old man's agency."

"Oh…neat."

* * *

The rest of the day went as a blur to Miu. After coming back from the infirmary, she was greeted with the news that Midoriya had voluntarily stepped down from his position as Class Rep and nominated Iida to replace him. Apparently, during the press crisis on campus, he was the one able to calm everyone down from destroying the school.

With these turns of events, Miu also tried to get replaced from her position, but the class seemed fine with her as their deputy.

"You and Iida balance each other out," A frog resembling girl commented with a thoughtful ribbit. "Plus, you seem to have more of an authoritative aura about you. You were able to grab everyone's attention when you were trying to correct us about your name – you'll be the perfect enforcer for Iida."

"You guys make me sound like a dictator or something," Miu mumbled as Iida tried to assign class duties for cleaning. When no one was paying attention to him, Miu pressed her fingers to her lips to whistle.

"Oi! Don't you hear him up here trying to assign duties? The faster we can do this, the faster we can get out of here to go home so pay attention."

And just like that Class 1-A assigned class duties as smoothly as possible.

Despite the commotion that occurred that day, Miu was hoping for her second day at Yūei to go much smoother. Arriving early with Iida for class preparations, she sat to herself in bliss silence as class began, groaning internally when she saw Aizawa slither in with his slumber bag. When noon came around, the class started to prep for training – informed that today they would be working on rescuing.

"Wow, Amaya! Your costume looks amazing!"

Midoriya approached Miu with a huge smile as he drunk in her hero costume. It was a tight bodysuit that covered everything from her hands to her feet. It had a white base, outlined by black that covered some of her chest and sides, and dark pink that laid over the black and covered her hands and feet. In the middle of her waistline was a circular, gold medal that held a symbol of a butterfly.

To Miu, it wasn't much, but Midoriya drunk it like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Wow," Midoriya breathed with mesmerized eyes. "It looks really good on you."

"Thanks," Miu nodded. "Now please start looking at my face before the whole class gets the wrong idea about you."

Midoriya nearly lost his balance at such an accusation. "Oh! I AM SO SORRY, AMAYA! I didn't mean—."

"I know," Miu laughed. "I just like teasing you, you nerd."

Midoriya sighed in relief. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you like to do that – oh! Um…Amaya? I…I've been wondering…do you want to be a hero now? You know, since you're at Yūei now."

"No," Miu answered swiftly, walking abroad the bus. Midoriya followed after her, taking a seat right next to her in the front area of the bus.

"…You…you don't?" Midoriya croaked, his voice low and sad.

Miu refused to face him. "I'm only attending Yūei because it was the only school that accepted me, Midoriya. I don't…have the same passion as you do to be a hero. I'm just here. I'll graduate with a hero certificate, but I probably won't use it. That's just how it is."

"Oh…," Midoriya said, frowning. The sadness in his big green eyes were too much for the raven-haired girl to take.

"Hey, don't make that face," Miu said, pinching the green-haired boy in the cheeks. "Stop worrying about me anyway. _You're _in Yūei – that's much cooler than me being here. How many Quirkless people can that say that?"

"Oh…um…I'm not Quirkless anymore, Amaya," Midoriya informed through pinched cheeks.

Miu blinked. "Say what now?"

"I…have…a…Quirk…now," Midoriya repeated with a weak smile. "It kind of just came…when I really needed it."

"Apparently," Miu commented, letting go of Midoriya's cheeks. It was strange news, but Miu was glad to hear it. She hadn't imagined the boy lasting long without one.

It was close to one when Class 1-A finally arrived at their training location. Standing outside waiting for them was another faculty member of Yūei, the Space Hero: Thirteen. She greeted them clad in an astronaut suit as they got off the bus.

"Hello everyone!" She welcomed happily. "I can't wait to show you what's inside!"

She gestured to the gigantic dome that stood behind her. As the class entered its premises, a chorus of "ohs" and "aws" erupted through the class as everyone took in the complicities of the building. They were standing within Yūei's designated building for training exercises – built to contain all known disaster scenarios common among heroes. It was the ultimate training facility.

"Welcome to the USJ!" Thirteen cheered.

"USJ?" Class 1-A repeated.

Miu and Midoriya looked at each other worriedly. "Universal Studios of Japan?"

"_So many questions,"_ Miu frowned as Thirteen began her explanation of how training was going to be conducted today.

As the Space Hero continued her lecture of USJ and how to properly use Quirks within its facilities, the power of the building began to flicker on and off, causing a stir to arise among the students. When the power finally shut down, there was an eerie silence in the room until something ominous crept in the distance.

In front of the water fountain in the middle of the facility opened a large, purplish dark hole. Its appearance caused the students of Class 1-A to gasp and a chill to shudder down Miu's back. Something was familiar about that dark substance and upon seeing it Miu involuntarily grabbed Midoriya's hand. Her sudden tight grip alerted him that something was wrong.

"Amaya—?"

"What's that?" A girl with warm brown hair and eyes next to Midoriya squeaked, pointing at the dark whole. As she said this, bodies and bodies of shady figures began to emit from the hole, causing Miu to completely shut down.

"W-what's happening?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy February guys! Thank you so much for reading and tuning in to 'The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me'! And thank you to everyone who is following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really appreciate all the love, especially for my precious darling, Miu. She's my baby I just want to protect and nourish and love!

Next chapter will definitely be stored with a lot of action and thrills! You'll finally get to see our little girl in a dangerous situation! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

No Copywrite infringement intended.

* * *

**The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me**

**Chapter Five:**

**Loss of Innocence**

* * *

"_'Cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter, made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter," – Fighter; Christina Aguilera_

* * *

A "loss of innocence" is a common theme in fiction, pop culture, and realism. It is often seen as an integral part of coming of age; an experience or period in a person's life that leads to a greater awareness of evil, pain, and suffering in the world around them. Though only 14 years of age, Miu has never felt this "loss" of faith in the world – her status and privilege ensuring her ignorance of the dangers that lurked in the world. She knew bad things existed in the world, but it was never personal to her.

Her family was safe. She was safe. What was there to truly fear or worry about? She was blissfully ignorant – her life surrounded by a bubble of safety and comfort.

_Until now._

Miu felt numb; her body shutting down as it stood extremely still among her frantic classmates. A lot was going on around her, but she couldn't seem to focus on anything. She no longer felt the touch of Midoriya's hand, nor could she hear the panicked commentary of her classmates. Everything was slowly slipping out of her grasp – and yet all she could do was stare.

Miu's eyes stayed glued to the villains surrounding them – never once looking away from them. It was obvious what they wanted to do to them. In a way, she could feel it; the hairs on the back of her neck rising from it. The feeling was chilling, reminding her of what she felt the day before when she met that man. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop her body from shivering from it.

"Amaya."

Hearing Midoriya's voice was the anchor Miu needed to pull her back to reality. Blinking for a moment, her eyes wandered to his worried ones with uncertainty; the pink in them almost ghostly to look at. Miu couldn't see it, but she was a shell of her usual calm and collected demeanor; her pale skin whiter than ever and her eyes dilated and quivering. It left Midoriya speechless; green eyes looking her over in deep concern. He had never her like this before.

"Amaya…are you scared?"

Was she scared?

Was this intense feeling fear dwelling in her?

Miu had experienced fear in her life before, but nothing so strong – so suffocating as this. As much as she wanted to run, scream, and cry, her body wouldn't allow it. It was like she was paralyzed; her body disconnected from all of her feelings. She wasn't scared – she was petrified. Biting down on her lip hard, Miu couldn't even find the words to express that to Midoriya. She only hung her head low and release what sounded like a sob from her mouth.

Watching Miu, Midoriya found her hand and slipped it in his again. There was uncertainty on his face for a moment, but then he pulled his lips into a straight line and furrowed his eyes, placing his other hand securely on Miu's head.

"It's okay to be scared, Amaya. I am, too." Midoriya's voice was low, but it held a strong tone. When Miu peaked at him through her hair, he held a small smile. "But we're going to get through this. The class is moving to the exit right now and Aizawa-sensei is holding off the villains so we can get in touch with main campus. Just hold my hand and everything will be alright. We're going to make it out fine."

It was odd seeing Defenseless Izuku reassure her; she had seen him cry and freak out more than her own little brothers. And yet, she felt an odd comfort in his words. It didn't eliminate all her fears but having someone there with her made them not as intense.

Wrapping her other hand around Midoriya's hand, Miu allowed the green-haired boy to lead her to the rest of their class as they followed Thirteen to the exit. Her eyes stayed train on his hand as he led her, her cheeks tinting a little pink at how childish she probably looked. She was thankful though that Midoriya wasn't the type to hold a moment like this over her. After today, she never wanted to relive this moment ever again.

"_There is no escaping."_

Miu was the first to stop upon hearing the eerie voice, nearly tearing Midoriya's arm off as she abruptly stopped running. With wide terrified eyes, Miu gripped Midoriya's hand tighter as she recognized the dark cloudy substance blocking their class. With inhumanly yellow eyes and a dark voice, the dark substance stared down at Class 1-A with glee, leaving a dreadful feeling in the pit of Miu's stomach.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you," _It greeted. _"We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?"_

Before another word could be uttered out, Bakugou along with Kirishima, charged towards the dark substance and tackled it, causing an explosion to erupt and cloud everyone's vision. Protectively, Midoriya flung his arm around Miu and shielded her from the blast. When their vision finally cleared, they were shocked to find the intruder unharmed from their classmates. It merely chuckled at them.

"_You live up to your school's reputation," _It commented thoughtfully. _"But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt."_

Upon announcing this, in an instance, the entire class of 1-A was engulfed in cloudy darkness; their visions impaired as an invisible force pulled at them. Feeling déjà vu, Miu tried her hardest to keep her hold of Midoriya, but whatever was pulling at them had them apart in minutes, leaving Miu with nothing but Midoriya's glove in her hand. Miu fainted shortly after – the darkness again overpowering her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Waking up in an abandoned building was not the wake-up call Miu wanted, especially with a villain only inches away from her weakened body. However, instead of waking up in the predicament that she thought she would be in, the raven-haired girl was surprised to find a familiar boisterous ash-blonde slamming his foot repeatedly into said villain's back; a confused frown forming on her face from such a scene.

"STAY DOWN, DAMMIT!" Bakugou demanded, slamming his foot one last time into the villain's back. Miu would have been concerned about whether he was still alive or not if he wasn't groaning in pain.

"Nice one, Bakugou," A voice chirped from a corner. Looking to the other side of the room, Miu saw Kirishima taking on his fair share of villains and chopping them down with ease – not once resorting to the type of violence their classmate was engaged in earlier. "Amaya, you're awake! Glad to see you're alright. Bakugou and I were trying our best to protect you while you were knocked out."

"Pr…protec—HEY!"

Before Miu could even finish her sentence, Bakugou took ahold of her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet. Without saying a word, he had her directly in his face, his nose touching hers as his crimson eyes scanned her from head to toe. Narrowing his eyes, he dropped her arm without warning and pushed her away.

"You're not hurt or bruised, so I don't why it took your ass so long to get up," He berated looking down at her. Though Miu knew she could hold her own against the violent blonde, she didn't feel so big at the moment – body still shaken from the turn of events that have played out. Bakugou took note of this and contorted his face into disgust.

"There you go acting all weak again. Stop it – shits getting old now and it's quite frankly pissing me the fuck off. Grow a pair – AND FIGHT!"

Grabbing a hold of her arm again, Bakugou swung Miu effortlessly into an oncoming villain – his blade out and ready to rip through her flesh. Miu's eyes widen at the assault weapon and without hesitation held out her hands. It was the first thing her dad ever taught her after her Quirk manifested; it was the best defense method if she was ever in danger.

"_Imagine a circle," _She screamed internally, closing her eyes. _"Imagine a circle!"_

Before the blade could make contact with Miu's shoulder, the villain bounced back, violently soaring across the room and crashing into a wall; the blade in his hand heavily bent and unrecognizable. Miu's eyes were still closed, but from the pain in her head, she knew she had used her Quirk – and from weightlessness, she was feeling, she was still using it. Opening her eyes, Miu found herself floating in an invisible circle – a pink aura appearing every once in a while, in the light to remind her it was there.

It had been so long since she made one, that she forgot how much energy it took out of her.

"Whoa, Amaya! You caused some serious damage," Kirishima remarked enthusiastically, hardening his arms and slamming his fist together. Bakugou remained silent beside him, watching intently as Miu put down her shield but held her butterfly aura still up. His body suddenly tensed.

"You…DICK!" Miu held nothing back as she pushed Bakugou violently to the wall; her eyes raging with fury as she dispersed her butterfly from her face. Immediately afterward, her head began to throb, but she was too angry to care. "YOU THREW ME! He had a knife out and you THREW ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Miu was visibly shaking now – her eyes streaming with tears as she fell to her knees, the throbs unbearable now. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!"

Miu was already terrified as it was, and he just had to push her anxiety to the max by intentionally putting her in danger. She knew Bakugou was a jerk, but this was a whole new level.

"It's not fair," Bakugou grumbled irritated, picking himself up. "The rest of these losers are putting their lives on the line, giving their all to survive – and you're here trembling and crying like a fuckin' baby! You don't think they're scared either!? Well, they are, but they're fighting their hardest to survive despite how weak they are. You have enough power to slam both me and that bastard into the wall with ease – and yet you choose to be scared and run. So, you tell me – WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

The glare that Bakugou gave Miu was neither that of anger nor irritation, but disappointment. It was piercing and after a while, had Miu looking away with a heavy frown on her face. Neither exchanged a word with each other and had completely forgotten about the redhead boy in the room with them.

"Yo! Earth to you two! Why so tense?" Kirishima questioned, helping Miu off the ground.

"It's nothing, Kirishima," Miu answered. She took one last glance at Bakugou. "Nothing."

"Wha—?"

"Come on, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou barked, climbing unto a windowsill. "We gotta get on the move if we want to catch that warp gate bastard."

Bakugou jumped out the window before Kirishima could even give him an answer, glancing at Miu one more time before narrowing his eyes and growling.

"That, Bakugou, I swear," Kirishima seemed completely unfazed by Bakugou's rough exterior, shaking his head with a smile evident on his face. "You still seem kind of week, Amaya, why don't you get on my back I can carry you."

Miu nodded slowly. "Right…"

Tossing Miu on his back, Kirishima caught up in no time with Bakugou in their trek towards the water fountain. On their way, the boys bantered with each other while Miu stayed silent on Kirishima's back – Bakugou's words still ringing loudly in her head. She tried ignoring, but it was hard shutting out the blonde's voice. As much as she didn't want to admit or even believe, there was some hard truth in his words. They stung, but they were true. Everyone was scared and doing their best to survive – why couldn't she do the same.

"_Because I don't want to be a hero," _Miu thought grudgingly to herself.

And yet, here she was, among these heroes in training. She may not have wanted to be one, but she had to act like one if she wanted to survive high school. As long as she was a Yūei student, situations like these would be a common occurrence for her; she could no longer hide from villains anymore – she was now a target. As much as she hated her Quirk, it was inevitable now that she would have to use it on a constant basis.

Hugging closer into Kirishima, Miu let that thought sink in as the trio came closer to the water fountain area, the figures standing there becoming clearer insight. All Might somehow made it on the scene before them, ensnared in a wrestling match in what looked like a gigantic, muscular zombie birdman. Miu had never seen anything like it before and felt her stomach go wheezy from its lifeless eyes. It had All Might held in place as the warp gate guy had them in separate portals, crushing and pulling the hero into a dark abyss.

"This doesn't look good," Kirishima commented, picking up his speed with Bakugou.

* * *

By the time the trio made it to the battleground, Midoriya and Todoroki had joined the fight. They were able to help All Might out of the grasp of the bird zombie. Bakugou went straight for the warp gate guy and had him down and immobilized in seconds. With Miu still on his back, Kirishima went for a surprise attack on a figure with white hands covering his upper body, but as the redhead boy landed his blow, the villain dodged him.

"Damn!" Kirishima cursed, moving back to put distance between them. "That was going to be cool. You alright, Amaya?"

The raven-haired nodded. "Yeah…Though all of us teenagers thinking we can take on these villains seem insane – I'm fine."

"That's the spirit!" Kirishima winked, flashing her a grin.

It wasn't very comforting but Miu decided against saying anything about it, instead focusing her attention on the situation they were in. It was five young heroes in training and a wounded Pro Hero against a creepy, tall man and a gigantic bird zombie. Though they had the numbers, they had a disadvantage in skill, especially since the zombie could hold its own against All Might. She couldn't understand how everyone else was so confident that they could hold them off. Miu was still scared out of her wits, and the more she stared down the lanky figure next to the zombie, she felt a sickening feeling develop in her stomach.

Something about that man was familiar and it left a haunting chill running through her body. Looking carefully at him, a shocking revelation dawned on Miu and her stomach turned from the newfound knowledge.

"…I know how they're here," Miu's voice was weak and hardly audible as eyes turned to her.

"Amaya," Midoriya said softly.

"H-he broke into the school yesterday!" Miu proclaimed, her voice a little louder. The lanky man narrowed his eyes at her, and she knew then that she was right. "I saw him wandering on the faculty hall during the media crisis! That's how he found out we were here!"

"What!?" All Might clenched his teeth in fury.

"_You brat!" _The villain said. _"I should have killed you while I had the chance. You were lucky Kurogiri was there to change my mind. You won't be so lucky this time!"_

Immediately after saying this, the villain charged towards Kirishima, the zombie soon following after him to block off All Might as he rushed towards the yellow-skinned man. Kirishima stood guard as the villain came towards them, activating his Quirk for a clash; however, before any contact could be made, a wall of ice appeared separating them from each other.

"_Damn!" _The villain cursed.

"You two be careful!" Todoroki warned, approaching them. "That guy can decay anything he touches. One touch from him and you would have been ashes, Kirishima."

Kirishima made a face. "Whoa! Thanks, man – that was a close one."

"_Not close enough!"_

Miu felt a threatening presence creep through her spine as she spun her head to murderous eyes. Time slowed down as all sound deceased in Miu's head and all she could focus on was a large hand coming towards her face. There was no denying it – she was going to die. There wasn't enough time for anyone to save her.

She was going to die.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

.

.

.

.

"_FIGHT DAMMIT! FIGGGGHHHHHTTTT!"_

Even in the last moments of her life, Bakugou was still a pain Miu's ass. However, despite how rude, crass, and an overall asshole he could be, he did stir up something in her she never knew she had. Miu didn't know if was it pure unadulterated anger towards Bakugou yelling at her in her time of death or her deep desire not to die, all Miu knew was that refused to allow that hand to touch her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

No one truly knew if it was Miu's Quirk that pushed them all or All Might's mighty fists – it was possibly a combination of both. It was a powerful force that had knocked the villain out of reach of Miu and had the zombie trembling at All Might's feet. Even the students near the entrance of the U.S.J. felt it. It was truly a sight – too bad Miu was unconscious to actually experience it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading and tuning in to "The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me"! I appreciate all the love and support! Please stay safe during this lockdown and stay inside! We can push through this Pandemic!


End file.
